Tea
by Larkifulify
Summary: John drinks some tea that tastes a little off and Sherlock is acting strange. Next thing he knows, he's lying in bed, naked, next to his flatmate. JohnLock. When you read this story I know some people might take some of the content the wrong way. Please wait until the next chapter to find out what happens.


**Contains: Yaoi/BoyxBoy, Sexual Scenes and Swearing**

**Writers comment: When you read this and see the word 'partner', I'm using it in a way that it means 'partner in crime' if you get what I mean. Not partner as in they're together.**

**It took me FOREVER to write this. Mostly because of school, also because I'm lazy. I worked really hard on this so I how you guys like it. ;-;**

* * *

At around noon, Watson and Holmes arrived back at their apartment, exhausted from the last case. John lied in his arm chair letting out a sigh of relief. He looked over to where Sherlock was standing, his back facing him.

"John, would you like some tea?"

After hearing this he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, thanks."

Sherlock walked over to the kitchen, filling the kettle with water. After placing it on its stand, pressing the button to start the boiling process, he asked, "Sugar?"

"Yes, two sugars thanks," he replied still confused to why his partner was making tea for him.

Sherlock almost never offered to make him tea. Grabbing the tea bag he placed it in a mug, the string hanging off the rim. He opened the sugar cube tin and dropped two sugar cubes into the cup. Meanwhile, John turned on the television. He flicked through the channels until he found the weather station.

"...Later tonight there will be a storm spreading across several parts of London..."

_"It's been raining non-stop,"_ he thought to himself as he sat forward, his eyes focusing more on the TV.

He heard the kettle button click, steam rushing out of its nozzle. Sherlock slowly poured the hot liquid into the mug. He stopped at a third of the way and added the milk. He took the tea bag out, stirring it until all of the sugar dissolved. Before he walked over to John, he slipped something, other than sugar, into his drink. He placed it on a coaster on the coffee table in front of him. John replied with a brief smile picking it up by the handle. Sherlock sat opposite him observing his every move. Taking the first sip, he sat back in his chair, still holding the mug. He noticed the stare he received from the other man and he decided to speak up.

"You are very quiet today," he commented, taking another sip of his tea.

Sherlock took a breath in, "I find that there is nothing really important to talk about at the moment."

His hands were intertwined, covering his mouth while his elbows rested on his knees. As he continued to stare, John started to feel quite uncomfortable and a little self-conscious. After taking the last gulp, he placed the cup back on the coaster. He had to admit, something about the tea tasted a little off.

"How are you feeling, John?" Sherlock asked plainly, keeping his gaze on him.

"Fine, why do you ask?" he replied, giving him a curious but confused look as his eyebrows narrowed.

He started to become very suspicious about the way Sherlock was acting. Making him tea, the tea in general didn't taste right and he just asked how he was feeling. Something definitely weird was going on. The other man stood up and walked over to him. He move the mug and it's coaster over to the side and sat directly in front of John, continuing to stare at him. With his right hand, he caressed John's cheek, watching for a reaction.

"Sherlock?"

He ignored him moving his palm towards John's lips, slowly brushing his thumb across them. Sherlock leaned in closer, there faces inches away.

"What are you doing?" he asked, unsure with where this was going.

Sherlock's expression remained serious as he replied, "It's an experiment, John."

His eyes widened as his partner closed the space between them. Sherlock's hand pulled the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. John relaxed into the kiss, allowing the others tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. Sherlock pulled away to observe John's reaction. It was what he expected. His eyes were avoiding his own, he covering his mouth with one of his hands while a red tint was noticeably creeping across his cheeks. John felt strange and couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"How was it?" his partner asked, slightly smirking at the other's embarrassment.

John didn't know how to reply and instead he decided to ask a question of his own.

"What was that for..?!"

Sherlock leaned in, whispering in his ear, "I told you John, it's for an experiment."

John shivered as his warm breath brushed against his neck. He started to feel a little hot and dizzy and then he remembered how weird Sherlock was acting and how the tea he gave him didn't taste right. A light bulb lit up inside his mind, he must have put something in his tea.

"D-Did you slip something into my drink?" he managed to say, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Maybe," he replied with a smirk, before kissing him once more.

Pushing his partner away he exclaimed, "T-This is wrong, we're both men."

"I have no problem with you being a man, John," he replied, his expression becoming more serious.

He lay one of his hands on the side of John's face, giving him a light peck on the lips. He continued down, kissing the nape of John's neck.

_"Am I...letting him?"_ John asked himself.

Eventually, Sherlock's right hand made its way down to his partner's crotch. John flinched at the sudden contact.

"Sherlock, s-stop!" he pleaded, coming back to his senses.

Sherlock stroked the bulge in John's pants with his palm.

"Well, it seems that your body wants me to continue," he replied, happy with the way John's body was reacting to the friction, "Blame everything on the drug."

"The drug..?" he hissed as his partner continued to tease him.

Sherlock kissed John once more, pulling back to reply.

"It's the drugs fault."

Continuing to kiss his partner, Sherlock grinded his crotch against John's, a slight moan escaping the other man's mouth. He pushed John against the arm chair, giving him a long, rough kiss.

_"Fuck it." _John said to himself, thinking it was easier to give in to the situation and kissed back.

Sherlock was a little surprised at this but smirked as part of him knew John would comply. As the young detective put one of his hands in the other's jean's, John flinched. He gripped onto the back of his partner's neck, running his hands through Sherlock's hair. The detective pulled away to help John off the chair, realising it was best not to continue on the couch.

Panting, John managed to ask, "..Where are we.."

Before he could finish, Sherlock pressed his lips against his again, cutting him off. Sherlock guided the other man towards the bedroom, taking quick breaths in between kisses. As they entered the room, Sherlock closed the door behind them and pushed his partner onto the bed. He climbed on top of John and quickly took off his shirt, exposing his beautiful, white chest. He kissed John again while grinding against him once more. Both of them tried to hold in their voices, only letting out grunts and hisses.

Sherlock helped John take of his shirt and jumper as he desperately wriggled out of the sleeves. Straight after his shirt was off, John forced Sherlock back into a long, lust-filled kiss. The detective was a little surprised but he wasn't going to complain. The tightness in their pants was becoming unbearable, making Sherlock unzip both his and John's jeans. The detective helped John out of his underwear and jeans, tossing them to the ground. He began to slowly rub their lengths together as he placed kisses on John's chest and neck, while his free hand grasped John's left hand.

"Ahh, Sh-Sherlock.." John moaned, biting his lower lip.

The young detective stopped and whispered in John's ear, "Ready to move on?"

He smirked at the red tint covering the other man's cheeks and ears.

_"Wait, he doesn't mean that..!"_

Without warning, Sherlock inserted a finger into John's opening, sending shockwaves up his back. John couldn't believe this was happening. They have only been roommates for a year, what the fuck are they doing?! He tightened his grip on the bed sheets as Sherlock slipped in another finger. He moved them in and out, preparing him. He began to search for his good spot, fingering deeper into his entrance.

"AHH..!" John moaned, as shockwaves of pure pleasure filled his body.

Sherlock smirked, he hit the spot. He pulled his fingers out and got into position. He slowly entered him, his partner gripping onto his back.

"Sh-shit," John managed to say as Sherlock's length filled him completely.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted, ensuring him that he could take it, "You can move."

Sherlock began thrusting into him, making sure to start off slow. He grabbed a hold of John's member, rubbing it in sync with each thrust. Sherlock couldn't hold back anymore, he began to move faster and plunge deeper into John's tight arse.

"J-John.." Sherlock panted, as each thrust brought him nearer to climaxing.

"F-Fuck, Sherlock I'm gonna-"

Sherlock interrupted him, smashing their lips together in a lust filled kiss. He pulled away concentrating on the situation at hand. He picked up the pace. John's back arched as he released his cum all over his stomach, yelling all sorts of swear words. After a few more thrusts, Sherlock joined him and collapsed on his partner, trying to catch his breath.

They both laid there for a couple of minutes, too tired to move. Sherlock lifted himself off John only to see that he was already fast asleep. He smiled at his sleepy doctor and kissed his cheek before reacting for the tissues sitting on the bedside table. He cleaned John's body and threw the tissues into the bin beside the table. He rolled over to one side, bringing John into a tight hug, his back facing Sherlock's chest. He pulled the blankets over them.

"Good night John," Sherlock whispered, as he began to slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

John slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock next to him. It was 2:21 am. He felt warm air brushing against his neck, making him flush a deep red. He blinked a couple of times, remembering what happened a couple of hours earlier. What had he gotten himself into? He shifted around to face Sherlock's front to check if the other man was still asleep. Luckily for him, the young detective was sleeping soundly. He heard something hit the window and looked over his partner's shoulder. It was raining outside. He smiled and rested his head back against the pillow. Sherlock's pulled John closer to him in his sleep, making John blush. He knew that if he tried to move away, he would wake the other up and he wasn't ready to face him just yet. He decided to go to sleep and deal with the rest when morning came.

* * *

**Did you guys see what I did there with the time? 221? Anyway, this story was originally meant to make this a One Chapter story but I feel like I have to add another chapter, what do you guys think?**

**Also I just wanted to point out that John was not actually drugged. I'm basically spoiling the rest of the story but people have been saying that 'he drugged him and took advantage of him.' John thought he was drugged that's why he gave in but really, Sherlock just slipped some salt into his tea so it would taste a little different, causing John to become suspicious.**


End file.
